1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light scanning device and to an image forming device using the light scanning device.
2. Related Art
As a light scanning device which scans an object-to-be-scanned by light such as laser light or the like, there conventionally is a multibeam light source scanning device which scan light beams, which are emitted from plural light sources, onto an object-to-be-scanned such as a photosensitive drum or the like.